Michael Desjardins
Michael Desjardins (1282Y-1305Y) is a dark wizard who runs the Dark Ring, an organization of dark wizards inside/outside of Mount Alcatraz Prison in Ziam & the other nations, which has it's loyalty to the Fire Race. He was arrested by Ifghar & incarcerated in Mount Alcatraz in 1303Y, 2 years later, he was killed by Ifghar's brother, Talroc. Biography Early Years Michael Desjardins was born in Ziam in 1282Y. When he was 13, he managed to create a burning sun & a dark moon. Fascinated by these two spells, the League of Magic requested he'd join. Desjardins turned down the offer, his secret reason was because when he was 10, Grimlon visited him & taught him how to do magic & to hate the League & become the most powerful wizard in the universe. Desjardins then used his dark magic training to use. When he was 20, he tryed hitting on Zia Rhashid, she despised him however because she sensed evil. Arrest Desjardins went into the Arbor Bar in 1303Y & got drunk. After the bar closed, Zia ordered him to leave, he drunkenly refused & then said he'd leave if Zia kissed him, but she refused & he tryed to kiss her. Zia called Talroc, who was busy with fighting a wild Raichan with Orcul, so he sent Ifghar. Zia blasted Desjardins out of the bar & on to the street. Ifghar saw Desjardins & electrocuted him. Desjardins recovered & blasted a dark moon to call Grimlon. Ifghar & Desjardins dueled. Desjardins disarmed Ifghar & blasted him, but while they were battling, Zia had called the League. Grimlon appeared to murder Ifghar, but, Caracos, a League of Magic official in the Council of Elders, blasted Grimlon with a water cage spell & saved Ifghar while Albus, Geracus & Germos all subdued & arrested Desjardins. Incarceration Desjardins was charged with sexual assault, dark larceny, summoning of Grimlon & arson. He was guilty & sentenced a total of 50 years in prison & was expected to leave when he was 71. Takeover of Mount Alcatraz Prison Desjardins took over the prison a year after he was arrested. He banded together a group of dark wizards who'd been thrown in the slam & killed all of the guards & prepared a training school for every dark wizard to create a dark organization that'll swear in it's loyalty to Grimlon & the Fire Race & pursue & destroy the League of Magic. Death In 1305Y, Talroc the Great came to the prison with his apprentice, Orcul, to reestablish control of the prisoners. Talroc & Orcul were locked in the dungeon chamber under the prison while Orcul tryed to detonate the chamber while Talroc summoned Sia for assistance. Talroc became a stone hybrid & Orcul became a wind hybrid, which the charms lasted only 45 minutes. Talroc could turn into a boulder at will & Orcul could become invisible. 15 minutes before they would kill Talroc & Orcul & leave the prison to invade the League of Magic, Talroc & Orcul became normal humans again, which while they were hybrids, they had killed Desjardins' forces one by one or group by group. Desjardins took on Talroc & tryed to blast him with a killing curse, but Talroc summoned a white shield & blasted a hook swing that impaled Desjardins, killing him. Post-mortem In the afterlife, Desjardins saw his ways & decided to be good, unfortunately, he was banished by Death to the Earth as a ghost. There, as an imprint of his soul, Desjardins decided to switch his allegiance & supply the League of Magic information about Grimlon that he'd learned. Desjardins appeared as a ghost in Shadow Temple in the Ghost Chamber. Shortly after the Battle of the League of Magic, he appeared to Talroc & Orcul at the temple & explained Grimlon's weakness that Charles hadn't given them back when they were shanghaied. Category:Dark wizard Category:Dark Ring Category:Fire Race Category:Dark magic Category:Wizard Category:Mount Alcatraz Category:Casualty Category:Deceased